Travis Short Promos
'''Travis Short Promos '''are short promos that advertise episodes, usually a short while before they air. The promos contain a short clip from an unrelated episode. If the episode is a special, then the promo will include clips from the actual episode. List of Travis Short Promos Season 1 *Friday Annoyances (clip from "Hayley Hates Sex") *The Check Up Of Doom (clip from "Hi Friend") *The Beaver Arrest (clip from "Wrestling Class Of Doom") *The Amazing Travita (clip from "Hey There Delilah") *Hi Friend (clip from "Travis Turns Thirteen") *Hey There Delilah Preview *Hey There Delilah (clip from "Wrestling Class Of Doom") *Blindness (clip from "Hayley Hates Sex") *Bronies Of Doom (clip from "The Babysitting Job") *Hayley Hates Sex (clip from "Bye Bye Glasses") *Wrestling Class Of Doom (clip from "Camera Man") *Camera Man (clip from "Health Benefits") *The Babysitting Job (clip from "Adoptypus") *Bye Bye Glasses (clip from "Middle School Relationship") *Amy The Stalker (clip from "Last Day Of School") *New Hero Preview *New Hero (clip from Upcoming Episode) *Revenge (clip from "Mary Sue The Moo") Season 2 *Season 2 Preview (clips from "Last Day Of School", "The Evilness Of Sex Ed", Travis' Amazing Clones Of Doom", and "Travis' Amazing Book Of Secrets") *Health Benefits (clip from "Summer Sex School") *Dis-Pubertal Stages (clip from "Trevor and Travis' Summer Doom") *The Evilness Of Sex Ed (clip from "Preteen Boy: Middle School Guide") *Middle School Relationship (clip from "Beaver Bail") *Preteen Boy: Middle School Guide (clip from Upcoming Episode) *Last Day Of School (clip from "The Homosexual Travis") *Summer Sex School (clip from "Family Get Together) *Adoptypus (clip from "Sing A Song Of Sex") *Travis' Amazing Clones Of Doom (clip from "Catching Up") *The Homosexual Travis (clip from "Hormonal Hijinks") *Family Get Together (clip from "How Sex Ruined My Career") *Catching Up (clip from "Six Year Old Spy") *Austrailian Search (clip from Upcoming Episode) Season 3 *Back To School (clips from Upcoming Episode, "Back To School", "Bully Breed ", and "Back To School") *Villain Team Up! (clip from "Tampon Trapped") *Clayton's Birthday Of Doom (clip from Upcoming Episode) *Amnesia (clip from "Replacement") *Moving Away (clip from "That Guy") *An Amazing Adventure (clip from Upcoming Episode) *Six Year Old Spy (clip from "Coke vs. Pepsi") *That Guy (clip from "Tomster and the Rabbits") *Coke vs. Pepsi (clip from "Third Wheel Of Doom") *2015: Best Year Ever (clip from "Suicide Prevention") *Adopting Delilah (clip from "Aspriring Animator") *Bell vs. Beaver (clip from "School Shooting" *Hormonal Hijinks (clip from Upcoming Episode) *Jealousy (clip from "Fifty Shades Of Pain") *Fifty Shades Of Pain (clip from "Out Of Travis' Demented Mind") *Out Of Travis' Demented Mind (clip from "Beaver And The BBoy") *Baby Bonding (clip from "Quality Time") *Soulmate Search (clip from "Sex Slave") *Avenged (clip from "Middle School Graduation" *Annoying Advice (clip from "Travis Junior") *Wandering (clip from "Hound Dawg Man") Season 4 *Season 4 Preview (clips from Upcoming Episode, Upcoming Episode, and "Suicide Prevention") *Another Addition (clip from "Nostalgia") *Beaver And The BBoy (clip from "Slavery") *Suicide Prevention (clip from Upcoming Episode) *School Shooting (clip from "7 Minutes In Hell") *Teen Boy: Middle School Guide (clip from "A Fangirl's Mission") *Bully Breed (clip from "Platypus Creek") *Third Wheel Of Doom (clip from "Bye Bye Travis") *Schoolicosious (clip from "Safe Sex") *Travis Junior (clip from "The Average Travis") *A Fangirl's Mission (clip from "Underwear Model") Category:Travis Shorts